


Alinea

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please be gentle, What-If, characters to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Nounalinéa m (plural alinéas)from the Latin a linea, referring to ¶ which indicates a new paragraph, a new beginning....





	Alinea

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a writing practice and kinda took on a mind of it's own, something to practice with as I've been feeling very disconnected from my writing and fandom's as of late. One of my best friends suggested that I just write take a breath and let something come to me and well here it is. This has allowed me to get back to myself as well as hopefully get back to my other WIP's. anything in italics are direct quotes from Doctor Who, and I take no credit for them. Other then that I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

It hurt, though why it hurt she couldn't say; everything was lost to her, she had no memory of where she was, how she got here, or why it hurt so much. It was dark and cold, so cold that it burned like ice in her veins, veins that should have been warmed by a fire that was ever burning. But why was it so cold? Why was she here? Who was she? Why did she feel oh so empty? There was no sound in this dark place, just the all encompassing silence that struck her as wrong, oh so wrong. Shouldn't there have been a humming? Wasn't there a song before, once long ago? Her mind was a jumble, her thoughts so disjointed and tumbling over themselves, everything was so wrong.

But why was it wrong? What had happened to leave her here in this dark place where she was oh so cold when she knew she shouldn't be? Where was the song that she used to know? The song that sung so sweetly when she felt so lost. How could she remember the song but nothing else? All these questions that just brought about more questions and no answers. So she floated, (Was she floating? it didn't feel like she was laying on anything, there was nothing about her just empty blackness of nothing. There were no stars, no galaxies or something glinting far off in the distance.) in the cold vast nothing curious as to how she knew of space, and stars, galaxies and far off distant things but still didn't know her own name. Did she even have a name?

She jerked in surprise as a sound, a tone, a bell, something rung through the vast void that she was surrounded by. Her first sound resonated through her, alighting something inside her; hope maybe? Nothing seemed to follow and it continued to ring out into the nothingness that she belonged to before finally dying a quiet death. But that sound was interesting, but it had no starting point and nothing that could lead her forwards to something more. But what was that sound? And why did it feel like it was the start of something that was meant for her? Where did it come from? Look more questions that had no answers and was her life (Was she actually alive, was she a life?) meant to be nothing more but a stream of constant questions with no answers. What a sad type of existence to be had if it were. But she could hope that maybe this wasn't meant to be her life, that there was something more but she just hadn't reached it yet, or maybe she wasn't ready yet. Was this what everyone went through when they came to be? This vast nothing and all the constant questions that tumbled through their minds as they slowly come to find themselves? Did they slowly start to fill themselves with the feelings they found? Or perhaps she was the only one of her kind? Born in a void, empty of all things, of knowledge, of warmth, sound and comfort but then how did she know of the song? Where did the knowledge of that come from?

Oh all these questions was making her head hurt, but still they ran around her mind chasing themselves and growing even more questions in their mad, mad dash about her head. Was this what going insane felt like? But what was insanity exactly?

_"I think you need a doctor."_

The words fill the silence of the void, coming from no where and everywhere all at once, they ring out loud and so full of emotions that she can't make sense of; they are also so familiar that they make her heart hurt and break with in her chest. But why were they so familiar and so painful to hear? The words were followed by another ringing tone that she knew she was supposed to know but for the life of her couldn't remember, no matter how much she ached too.

_"Run!"_

Run? Run where? How was she supposed to run when she couldn't even figure out how she was here in this vast nothingness that she seemed to inhabit with no nothing to run to or from and where did this voice keep coming from? Why was she hearing it now when for so long she had heard nothing, not a peep, a bell, a ring? There was nothing in the void, just her but now there was this voice, a voice that was so familiar and made her heart hurt and tears form only to freeze on her cheeks in the freezing cold of this place.

_"...billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling..."_

There was another voice, just as familiar as the last and just as heart breaking but the words ring hollow to her unlike the last two times; these are new something she's never heard before but they mention this place. The place she is, the place the voice says nothing can exist that it is nothing... but here she is; she exists in it beyond the nothing that it seems to be. And the Howling? There is no howling, no sound but the sound of her own heat beat in her ears and as of moments ago this voice that echo's around her coming from no where and everywhere. Oh just great more questions about her existence and still no answers and even as it frustrates her she doesn't want the voice to be silenced, doesn't want to be left alone her in this void of nothing but herself. 

_"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself."_

That was her! That was her voice, she doesn't know how she knows but she does, that was her and the words resonated through out her, and it was like a tidal wave once the flood gates were open. All of it crashing back to her, golden, bright and the warmth was like nothing else, she was burning up all over again but in the best way. It was seeping into her bones, her veins as power, memories and love all come crashing back to her. She could taste and sense the universes and time with every bit of herself. 

_"Rose!"_

Yes that was her name, she was Rose and the Bad Wolf, one and the same; born out of desperation, determination and above all else love. Born from the desire to protect one from two entities; Rose Tyler and the Tardis, she had welcomed the time vortex into her being never mind that it would kill her and created herself. She had scattered the words through out time and space to always lead her Doctor and her human self to that point in time, and with those memories came that blessedly remembered song, it cascaded through out her as the connection with the Tardis once more awakens inside of her; so welcomed and loved. But what lead her to here? To be housed in the void now, slumbering till just this moment? So newly awakened she shifts and feels the void shift around her, feels time and space contort fluidly around her as she calls to the moment in time that made lead her to here. She see's the moment when she was separated from her doctor by the fabric of reality trapped in an universe that never had space for a Rose Tyler to exist, saw the painful goodbye between herself and the Doctor. Saw the moment the Doctor gave her his humanized clone, saw the small moment in time that they were happy and saw the moment that the universe fixed itself. After all Rose Tyler never existed in Pete's World and was never supposed to and time would always fix it's mistake.

So that is how she ended up here. She can feel the snarl curling her lips, she is the Bad Wolf and she creates herself; she can feel all of time and space, she was born again in the Void, human and yet not; something more, something other. She can feel herself reaching out across all of time and space, as she tosses her head back and lets herself howl out her anger, her despair, her hope and her fears. She was not gone, she wasn't stuck. No she was just beginning and she would find her Doctor again.

But now it became a question of how and when?

It wasn't hard to sift through the timelines. She searches, ignoring times that cannot be changed, bypassing moments that could change but the ripple effect would be too large, she needed to do this where there would be no disruption. If she went back too far she'd become the Bad Wolf too soon; no matter that she still wished she had more time with her first Doctor. Consequentially if she went to far ahead she ran the risk of once more opening the void, which wasn't something she was willing to risk.

Wait there! There it was a moment in time that if she just altered it a little bit; that moment, that heart breaking goodbye. There was a chance just there and all it would take was a moment, a heart beat in time where she has the rift stay open a little bit longer and an action happen just a moment sooner. That is all that was need and what made her the Bad Wolf along with a still-open-but-closing-quickly rift combined with the activated Huron particles it would pull her from Pete's world and back to where she belonged and wanted to be.

Rose Tyler in the Tardis, with her Doctor just as it was meant to be. Joined by the delightful Donna Noble the plucky Bride. Oh how brilliant and best of all not a timeline was damaged. Though like always she'd have to make more room to allow for the new parallel universe but that was to be expected.

It was such a little shift, a tiny change but what a difference it would make! It definitely was for the better she could see it all now.

Fantastic!


End file.
